Nicknames
by The StripedHatter
Summary: Oh, the efforts Beast Boy goes through to have all-access in nicknaming Raven. Shall they forever go unrewarded?


**The beginning is a bit fast-paced, but that's just because not much was happening. My friends make fun of me sometimes for saying 'Dude' because I'm pretty much the only girl in the whole high school to do so. And thus, this arose. I must admit, I think it is very weirs, but I hope you enjoy. I just have to warn you though, I was watching the Lion King while writing this.**

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights where Garfield just couldn't sleep. He rolled over in his bed, enough so that he fell to the floor with a resounding <em>thud<em>. He decided to finally give up, and disentangled himself from the sheets, moving sluggishly out of the door.

He entered the main operations room with a gape-mouth yawn and lazy stretch, stumbling through the doors a little when he retracted his limbs. His eyes burned a little from being open so long, but he felt as though a good round of video games should tire him enough to sleep at least four hours.

As he shuffled towards the couch, he glanced up at the clock and groaned when he read two thirty-four. He barely even noticed the form sprawled across the cushions and just caught himself before sitting on it. He stood straight, and took a moment to register the sight before him.

Hair a wild mess around her face, right cheek balanced on her left hand, and lips smushed against the seat, Raven lay fast asleep on the couch. Her arms and legs were thrown about haphazardly, left foot and right hand brushing the ground lightly.

He smirked a fond little grin, soaking in the sight for a moment longer before moving back towards the doors. He had a GameBoy in his room, that should do well enough.

The next morning, more rather late afternoon, he arrived in the main ops. room to find the rest of the team lounging and doing their own thing. It was always pleasant when there was no crime in the morning, because he could sleep in and eat a lazy breakfast.

Robin was reading a newspaper, seemingly oblivious to Starfire sitting next to him with her head near in front of his. Looking over their shoulders, he assumed Robin was looking at the trial case and Star at the shoe ad off to the side.

Cyborg was seated on the couch with a large plate of bacon and eggs, lazily flicking through the channels. He didn't seem to be interested in much.

Finally, Raven was expertly making herbal tea while never taking her eyes off of her thick tome. How she managed not to spill a single drop of scalding water was beyond him, but he seriously had to give her props.

He decided that the other three were distracted enough and sauntered up to her. "Hey, Ravey."

"Don't," she paused slightly in her actions before hurriedly resuming them, "call me that."

"Awh," he pouted visibly, "Don't be a stinker."

She snorted lightly, "When you obtain a proper vocabulary, then I'll let you call me as you like."

His signature, shit-eating grin grew steadily on his elfin features. "Dude."

"Such a peculiar word."

"What word?"

"That word."

"What?"

"The word you just said."

"What: what?"

"No, not what."

"Then what?"

"The other word."

"What word?"

"The first word."

"Gah!"

Raven sighed, "Agreed. Never mind then."

He frowned. "You know you could just say the word."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be caught dead."

"Alrighty then," he nodded slowly.

"There's that vocabulary again."

Before he could respond, she melted, tea in hand, through the floor; most likely headed to her room.

Nobody saw Raven again for the rest of the day, so Gar 'volunteered' to check on her. His 'friends' encouraged him with words like, "She really would appreciate seeing you most."

He didn't really understand that. Of all of them, he was the least likely to be on her list of comforters. Still, he went along with it since he was worried. First, though, he had to get something done.

Once that was complete, taking about a half hour, he walked down the hall to her room. After knocking on her door for three minutes straight, he decided she wasn't there. With a groan, he swung around and headed up to the roof.

There she was, suspended in the air in meditation. The wind splayed her hair and cloak gracefully around her figure, the sunset casting her in silhouette. He stood there with a dopey sort of smile on his face for a solid five minutes before she spoke.

"Staring," she cleared her throat, "is rude."

He jumped with a rapidly flushing face. "Uhh…"

She smirked and lowered her legs slowly. Before turning, she took a deep breath and admired the view before her. When she did face him, her face was stoic. "And there's that vocabulary again."

He frowned lightly, and took a step closer. "Indeed."

Raising a delicate brow, she blinked. "Pardon?"

"I said: Indeed. I can assure you, though, that my vocabulary has much improved as of late."

"I can see that."

He nodded, feeling a swell of pride when her eyes showed just the slightest bit of being slightly impressed. He took another step closer. "You know, I'm not nearly as dull as you think I am."

"And you claim to know what I'm thinking?"

Another step, "I claim to know what you assume."

She stood still, save for a slight tilt in her head. "Rather presumptuous, then, aren't we?"

"Only within fair boundries."

"Alright, what did you do? Steal one of my books?"

He took another slow step closer, shaking his head, "No, I Googled formal etiquette."

She couldn't help it; a small, toothy smile grew on her face with a light, snorty laughter. His own smile was larger than half his face. She hurriedly silenced herself and threw up her hood. "Why are _you_ so happy?"

One more step, leaving a short foot of space between them. His smile never faded, "Because I finally heard your _real, _not-Happylaugh, after five years of trying so hard, and it's possibly the cutest thing I've ever heard."

She drew the hood lower over her face. "What do you mean by _not happy_?"

"Not-Happy, as in it was you and not your pink emotion."

"You worked so hard to up your vocabulary, and there you go ruining it again. Just by making reference to my emoticlone," there was a light laugh in her voice.

His smile vanished. "Ah! You gotta be kidding me!"

She smirked under her cloak, "I suppose, though, that for your efforts I can offer you a small prize," she paused for 'drama', "if you like."

He raised a brow, "That depends on what it is."

"Well, how about the rest of the week?"

A smile once again grew on his green face, "Really? That's three whole days after this."

Even with her hood up, he could see a slight nod. She took a deep, sighing breath, "Yes, sounds insane even to me, yet here I am proposing it."

"Well then, be prepared."

She put her hands on her hips, "Sure thing."

He grinned wickedly, taking the last step to stand against her front. He lowered her hood, then placed his hands over top of her own on her hips. He leaned in, noting her wide eyes and strawberry cheeks. His breath ghosted over her neck as he whispered against her ear. "Are you quite positive? Because I'll use every second to my advantage, Ravey."

She moved to shove him off, but his hands kept hers pinned against her hips. "Gar," she warned lowly, "you're in my personal space."

He leaned back just enough to see her face full on. "I realize that Rae." He smirked. "But it doesn't seem to be doing any harm, Rave. Does it?"

"You," she frowned, "have no idea. Now let me go." She struggled against him again.

"Make me."

"Will do."

"You haven't done anything yet."

Her frown grew, "I'm trying to think of a way without making you smug."

"Good luck."

Her face bunched, "I suppose I'm going to need it."

"Awh, Ravey, this isn't _so_ bad, is it?"

She sighed, "I told you, I've gone insane."

"You know, even if you didn't want me to Rae, I'd give you nicknames anyways. The only thing I'm getting right now is less complaints. I think I deserve a little bit more."

"How about me going easy on you next training session? I'll let you down easy."

"Ouch," he grinned, "That only stung a lot."

"Not as much as it will when I literally blow you off of me," she squirmed some more.

His fingers curled tighter around hers, lifting her hands off of her hips and to his shoulders. He released her, but moved one hand at a time to her waist. "You wouldn't."

"Are you threatening me?" Her nails scratched lightly at his nape as she linked her fingers.

"No, it's just that it's not in your nature." At her raised brow he continued, "You're too nice to us four to cause us any harm."

She tugged at his neck lightly, "That's what it is," she quipped sarcastically.

He smirked, lowering his forehead to hers. "Or… is it something else?"

Her cheeks warmed slightly, but her expression remained negative. "I don't know, you tell me." Another tug.

He brought his arms back, pulling her flush against him.

"You sure are slow on the uptake, aren't you?"

"Nah, just more patient than you."

She rolled her eyes and slid her hands down to his chest. She shoved him away and brushed past him to head down into the tower.

"Wait, where are you going?"

She looked back at him shortly, never breaking her stride. "You missed your chance, turns out good things come to those who sate. You, however, have failed to supply."

"Wait, no, Rae! Come back here!" She passed through the roof door and slammed it shut. "Rave! Ravey! Rae get back here! That's it, I'm calling you Crow from now on!"


End file.
